The subject matter disclosed herein relates to tension members such as those used in elevator systems for suspension and/or driving of the elevator car and/or counterweight.
Traction-driven elevator belts are typically constructed using tension members, such as steel cords. More recent developments in the area of composites include the use of continuous synthetic fibers such as carbon fiber, glass fiber and/or organic aramid or polyimide fiber to provide a greater strength to weight ratio than steel. Although a belt with continuous carbon fiber and thermoset resin will provide improved strength to weight advantages compared to steel cord belt, significant performance and durability challenges exist. For example, the rigid construction is contrary to the desire for a flexible belt capable of many thousands of bending cycles without brittle or fatigue failure in the field.